The fifth Archangel
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: God creates a new Archangel (not related to the other four) and Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael argue over who should be with her the most. Written especially for anna3311234


God brought the four Archangels to the main room and closed the door making sure no one else could hear or see them. The Archangels noticed a woman with dark brown hair and emerald eyes standing near the book shelf making the four confused.

"Is everything ok father?" Michael asked not taking his eyes of the girl.

"Yes Michael everything is fine. This is Anna she shall be the fifth and youngest Archangel. Anna this is Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel" God smiled placing a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"What?" Raphael asked confused.

"So we get a sister?" Gabriel questioned.

"No you are not getting a sister she is just going to watch over the fledglings and help train them to fly" God explained.

"I trust you shall make her feel welcome and not like an outcast" God said before he left. The four Archangels turned back to Anna who stood there awkwardly with her hands behind her back. Michael, Gabriel and Raphael were mesmerised by her beauty and stared at her while Lucifer looked to the ground not wanting to make her more uncomfortable. Michael snapped out of it and pulled the other three over to the corner to discuss something. Anna took that as an opportunity to escape the awkwardness so she flew to the garden with her 6 magnificent silver wings. Once Michael and the others turned back they frowned when they saw she had fled.

"Where'd she go?" Gabriel questioned.

"She was probably intimidated by my good looks" Lucifer joked.

"Hello hottest Archangel right here" Michael pointed to himself.

"Oh please I'm hotter than both of you combined" Gabriel snorted.

"If anyone is the hottest it's me" Raphael stated.

"I got the good looks of the family" Lucifer insisted.

"You got the ugliness of the family" Michael muttered.

"No that would be you" Raphael replied.

"Guys" Gabriel said stopping them for a moment.

"What?" Lucifer asked.

"What if she's gay?" He wondered.

"I can turn women straight" Michael smirked.

"You're the one who probably turned her gay if she is" Raphael rolled his eyes at him. Anna felt embarrassed when she heard the four other Archangels talking about her being gay and who was hotter but she couldn't help but laugh at their comments to each other. Anna dipped her feet into the cool water and allowed the small fish to nibble at her toes making her giggle. Anna closed her eyes and allowed the sun's rays to shin down onto her face making her feel more relaxed. Anna turned around when she heard a fluttering of wings and was surprised to see Lucifer standing there with his 6 sunburst wings tucked neatly behind him and a smooth smile on his face. Anna blushed and looked back to the fish as Lucifer took a seat on the ground next to her.

"I know you heard us earlier and I just want to apologise if we made you feel uncomfortable" Lucifer stated sincerely, his ice blue eyes staring into her emerald ones.

"It's fine. It was quite funny listening to the four of you discussing who was hotter" Anna laughed slightly.

"Yeah I suppose it was" Lucifer chuckled.

"You did get one thing right though" Anna started.

"What's that?" Lucifer questioned curiously.

"You definitely got the good looks of the family" Anna smiled. Lucifer barked a laugh then nodded his head when he realised she was right.

"Well that's one thing we agree on" Lucifer commented. Anna glanced back at the water and stretched out her wings slightly making Lucifer stare at them in awe.

"You have beautiful wings" Lucifer whispered. Anna blushed again and looked down to the grass beneath her.

"Thank you" She replied in a small voice. Lucifer gently ran his fingers through the glistening feathers making her shudder under his soft touch. Lucifer smiled when she moaned softly when he hit a sensitive spot on her middle wing teasing her. Anna couldn't help let out another moan and stopped the next one by biting her bottom lip. Lucifer tilting Anna's chin up to look at him sending her a warm smile before pressing is cold lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Anna froze at first then melted into his touch and placed her hand on his chest while fisting her other hand into his loose white shirt. Lucifer was happy when she kissed him back and snapped his fingers making them appear in his heaven instead of the garden. Lucifer pulled from the kiss they shared and rested his forehead against hers as she moved her hand to the back of his neck and played with the collar of his shirt. Anna leaned up and kissed him again before nuzzling into his side affectionately. Lucifer chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist before resting his head back against the tree closing his eyes. Michael, Gabriel and Raphael were still arguing in the main hall and didn't notice Lucifer was gone.

"Hey guys wheres Luci?" Gabriel questioned pointing to the last place he saw him. Michael and Raphael looked to where Gabriel was pointing and glared.

"Damn him" Michael scowled spreading his wings to go to the garden.

"Find him before he makes a move" Raphael looked to Gabriel who nodded and followed Michael. 10 minutes later Anna could sense the other three archangels flying to Lucifer's heaven and decided to let them know her choice. Just before they arrived Anna straddled Lucifer's lap surprising him when she kissed him passionately. Lucifer sat shocked for a second before he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back. Lucifer ran his forked tongue along her bottom lip seeking entry and was happy when she opened her mouth to him. Michael, Gabriel and Raphael landed in the middle of Lucifer's heaven and froze at what they saw. Anna broke the kiss and lifted Lucifer's shirt over his head before kissing and nipping his neck and shoulder. Lucifer questioned what brought this on then sensed the others in his heaven and smirked at what their reaction would be. Lucifer buried his hands into Anna's wings making her moan against his skin and bite down hard on his shoulder. Anna ground her hips down against Lucifer's making him groan and kiss her again with more passion. Michael, Raphael and Gabriel stood there awkwardly and defeated before they fled back to their rooms to cure the problem between their legs. Anna knew the trio were gone but continued anyway with their activity.

"Are you sure?" Lucifer breathed pulling away.

"I'm sure" Anna nodded before kissing him gently again. Lucifer accepted the kiss and zapped them to his room locking the door before kneeling between Anna's legs and kissing up her neck to her lips again. Lucifer trailed his hand up her leg and up her white dress stopping at her hips with a devilish smirk on his handsome face. Lucifer snapped his fingers removing the cloths from her as he remained in his trousers which were hanging crooked on his hips showing off the V line. Lucifer and Anna stopped when they heard three people arguing outside his door. They recognised the voices as Michael, Gabriel and Raphael who were contemplating entering the room to redecorate it.

"Will they give up" Lucifer muttered against her shoulder.

"Leave this to me" Anna smirked giving him a quick kiss before she silently cleared her throat and threw her head back.

"FUCK LUCIFER HARDER!" Anna shouted stopping the conversation outside. Lucifer grinned and ground his hips against hers moaning loudly.

"Fuck Anna!" He exclaimed smirking. Anna mentally said sorry to the three angels for what she was about to say next. She whispered something to Lucifer making him laugh on the inside.

"Lucifer you better not be using illusions" Anna said loudly looking to the door.

"That's all me babe" Lucifer grinned before they heard the three dash back to their rooms and slam the doors locking themselves in.

"Teach them to stand outside my door" Lucifer laughed kissing her again. Anna grinned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as she bucked up against him. Lucifer groaned into her mouth as Anna snapped her fingers making his trousers appear on the floor with her dress. Anna stroked him a few times before lining him up at her wet entrance. Lucifer pulled away from their kiss and silently asked for permission. Anna nodded and kissed him again as he slowly pushed into her giving her time to adjust to his length before he started thrusting. Anna bit his lip making him moan and pick up the pace. She bucked her hips up against him urging him to go harder which he happily obliged. Lucifer thrust deeply into her and hit all the right spots making Anna arch her back and cum shouting his name. Lucifer came a few thrusts later hearing her moan his name again. They stayed like that for a few minutes catching their breath trading soft kisses every few seconds. Lucifer pulled out of her and snapped them both clean, dressed and back to his heaven to relax under the large oak tree. Lucifer remained shirtless seeing as Anna discarded it somewhere and he was too lazy to get another. Anna rested her head on his shoulder and traced random patterns on his chest as he tipped his head back, closed his eyes and hummed in approval. Half an hour later Lucifer and Anna went to the main room and overheard Michael, Raphael and Gabriel talking.

"Why the hell did she chose him?!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"You know how he is with his pranks. He probably tricked her into it" Raphael sighed.

"Keep it down they might hear us!" Michael scolded them.

"They seemed pretty occupied when we walked by Lucifer's room" Gabriel scoffed.

"I still think he tricked her" Raphael shook his head.

"I agree" Gabriel nodded. Michael sighed and leaned back in the chair looking up to the ceiling while Lucifer and Anna leaned against the doorframe.

"One of my pranks eh?" Lucifer growled making them freeze and look up towards them.

"Ehh" Raphael and Gabriel stuttered while Michael stayed looking at the ceiling hoping they'd ignore him and go after Gabriel and Raphael.

"Would you like to know the reason I chose him?" Anna asked. The three angels nodded slowly while Lucifer also looked to Anna not knowing the reason himself.

"It's because he was the only one of you not staring at me like you wanted to jump me" Anna replied.

"To be honest it was really creepy" Anna added.

"Pfft that's how they come off to anyone" Lucifer barked a laugh.

"Oh and he was the only one polite enough to apologise for Gabriel calling me gay and for making me uncomfortable" Anna looked to the hazel eyed angel who looked down at the table.

"If that isn't a valid reason I don't know what it" Lucifer commented breaking the silence.

"Plus why would I trick her into sleeping with me?" Lucifer asked making Michael, Raphael and Gabriel look to him with a 'you're serious?' expression.

"Furthermore how do you know he could trick someone into sleeping with him, unless he tried it on one of you and it worked?" Anna smirked at their immediate discomfort. Michael and the other two looked at her with horrified expressions before zapping back to their heavens or room making Lucifer laugh. Lucifer and Anna grabbed a few books and went back to the oak tree in Lucifer's heaven before spending the rest of the day reading and relaxing in each other's company while the other Archangels took cold showers to wipe the images that plagued their vision out of their heads.


End file.
